dream confessions
by Sapphire Wulf
Summary: shikaxoc anaji likes shikamaru. when anaji starts talking in her sleep and tells this to him, what will happen? will shikamaru eccept her feelings or will he just reject her? better than it sounds, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no, sadly, I don't own Naruto I wish I did though. **

**Pairings: Shikamaru x OC**

**Author's note: this was a request from a friend. And this is only my second fanfic. So don't kill me over it if you think it stinks. Be nice please.**

Anaji sat under the big oak tree as she always did. The day was sunny and her dark brown hair shined brightly in the sun's light. She was napping peacefully after a long day of training and was thankful for the small amount of shade under the tree. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her. "Hello, Shikamaru," she said lazily.

"Hey," was his reply.

"Come to watch what little clouds are out today?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I should be getting home now," she said, adjusting her headband away from her eyes so she could see. It had been blocking the sun so she could sleep. She was kind of disappointed that he had not come to see her, but what was new?

"See you later," he said. It was the first time he had said some thing like that. Now she was happy, but she didn't show it, she just walked away slowly.

"Okay," she called over her shoulder casually. She walked toward the road and when she had turned the corner, she bolted straight for home. She had to write down what had just happened. Yes, she was obsessed with him, but not as much as the Sasuke fan-girls were with Sasuke.

After she finished writing she locked the small lock on the covers of the small journal that she always wrote that stuff in. she then put it in her double lock safe, locked that, and then hid it in her secret compartment underneath her bed and then locked that. She then pulled the rug and a big heavy box on top of the door. She didn't want her brother finding it of course.

XD XD XD XD

_Damn! She left. Why does she always leave?_ Shikamaru thought, _she probably hates me. That's why. God! This is so troublesome! _Shikamaru stayed and watched the clouds a little longer and went home when the sun started to set.

XD XD XD XD 

The next day Anaji was napping again, but on a bench under a cherry tree. She hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few nights and was trying to catch it up during the day. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't notice that some one had sat down in the tree just above her head.

A small bird settled on her stomach. It looked down at her curiously. It was startled into flight when Anaji started to sleep talk, "Shi- Shikamaru. Don't go."

XD XD XD XD 

Shikamaru had been looking for a nice place to sit and watch the clouds. He came upon Anaji sleeping on a bench beneath a cherry tree. He sat on a branch just above her. He watched as a little bird alighted on her stomach. The bird flew off as she started to speak, "shi-Shikamaru. Don't go," she said. He was almost tempted to answer, but he knew she was sleeping. He also knew that when people talk in their sleep they say exactly what they really want.

He jumped down from the tree and bent over her. His face was only a few inches away from hers, "Anaji," he whispered. He had an idea. "Anaji, who is it that you love?" he asked.

"N-Nara, Shikamaru," she said in her sleep. Shikamaru's grin widened.

"Anaji," he whispered again, "Anaji, wake up."

XD XD XD XD 

Anaji was having a pretty good dream when she heard a voice off in the distance.

"Anaji," it said, "Anaji, wake up."

Anaji's opened her eyes, thinking her mom was trying to get her up. What she saw surprised her.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" she stammered. He was so close. _He's so close I can't believe it! _She thought.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "You know," he said standing straight again, "you can learn a lot from some one who is sleeping. And they usually tell the truth." He smiled at her again; a soft, sweet, caring smile that made her heart melt into a puddle. Then some thing occurred to her.

_Oh god! What did I say!? What if I said something about liking him!? What am I going to do!?!?!? _Her mind was in turmoil. She was bursting with questions she refused to ask him.

Suddenly he reached down and pulled her up to stand right in front of him. Anaji's face turned several shades of red. Then she remembered something:

_Flash back_

_It was two days before the chuunin exams and she was bouncing off the walls with excitement. She was finally going to get to see Karu, her boyfriend from Suna. She had met him at the last chuunin exams, which they had both failed. They had written letters back and forth for the last few months and she couldn't wait to see how he had changed._

_All the genins had arrived the next night. She went to the hotel they were staying at to surprise Karu with a visit. She stopped dead in her tracks when she turned the corner down the hall his room was in and saw him making out with his teammate, Tina. _

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" she yelled. Karu looked extremely guilty and sorry. Anaji stormed out of the hotel as Karu tried to follow her and explain what had happened._

_End flashback _

XD XD XD XD 

Anaji looked sad and scared for a moment. Shikamaru thought quickly, he didn't want her feeling bad because of him. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set.

"Come watch the sunset with me," he offered to cheer her up. _Please don't say 'no' _he thought.

XD XD XD XD 

"Come watch the sunset with me," Shikamaru's voice startled her from her memory.

"W-what?" she said confusedly.

"Come watch the sunset with me," he offered again, smiling gently.

Anaji looked down; trying to hide her wide grin that had made it's way across her face.

"Okay," she said happily.

XD XD XD XD 

"Okay," she said happily. _Yes!_ Shikamaru thought.

"Come with me I know a great spot with an even better view," he said taking her hand. Anaji blushed a million shades of red.

He took her to a hill with an open field of grass and a single tree. The hill over looked the village and gave a great view of the incredible sunset.

"Take a seat," Shikamaru said lying down on the hill's sloping side beneath the tree. Anaji sat close to him as if she were cold.

XD XD XD XD 

"It's so beautiful," anaji said quietly.

"Yeah, it is. Just like a certain person I know," Shikamaru said before he knew what he was saying. Anaji blushed again.

She breathed deeply lying down next to him. His scent was faint but it was there; and she loved it. She watched as the sun set and the sky turned a deep blue. The stars were starting to appear above them and Anaji was beginning to get tired.

Her head lolled to the side in tiredness. Her eyes were shutting and the last thing she could remember was a strong arm coming around her shoulders as she fell asleep leaning on Shikamaru.

XD XD XD XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. The only character I do own is Anaji.

**Author's note: there is an online conversation in this chapter. Here are the names.**

**Angel-ji anaji**

**Kat-nin Katrina**

**Lilima Mali**

**The half blind Nin katia**

**Katana kana **

**Recap: **Her head lolled to the side in tiredness. Her eyes were shutting and the last thing she could remember was a strong arm coming around her shoulders as she fell asleep leaning on Shikamaru.

XD XD XD XD 

Blinking her eyes against the harsh morning sun light, Anaji woke to a loud annoying yelling. There standing in front of her and Shikamaru was Ino.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing that involves you," he responded, annoyed that she woke him up.

Ino was both angry and sad that she was left out of something Shikamaru did. She really liked him. She had given up on Sasuke a long time ago and was now chasing after the genius. Ino looked at anaji and grabbed her hand, pulling away from Shikamaru. "You," she said pointing a finger at her when they were a safe distance away from him, "what were you doing with him?" she demanded.

"Nothing," she replied, "we were just watching the stars last night and I guess we just fell asleep. Why? What do you have to do with him?"

"You!" she started angrily, "errrrrr stay away from him! He's mine!"

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" Anaji interjected, "first: the last time I checked _your _name was not on him, and second: they were _my_ shoulders his arm was around, not yours." Ino looked extremely angry at this point. Her face was so red that steam could have come out of her ears.

Ino gave her a death glare and walked away as Shikamaru came up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Anaji said as she watched the retreating back of Ino. Letting out a big yawn, anaji walked back to the tree and sat down. Looking at the sky, she noticed a cloud that looked exactly like a deer. Smiling she got back up as Shikamaru stood next to her.

"I should be getting home now," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly then added, "let me walk you."

"Okay!" anaji complied happily.

XD XD XD XD

When they arrived at Anaji's door Shikamaru hugged her tightly and kiss her forehead. "I'll see you later," he said quietly.

Anaji was stunned. She couldn't think straight but hugged him back all the same. "See you later," she replied, breaking the hug and opening the door to her house. Right as the door closed behind her, anaji glimpsed Shikamaru's smile as it softened into a warm grin. She immediately ran upstairs to her computer, as she always did on her days off. This is how the conversation went.

_**Online conversation.**_

_Angel-ji has signed on._

**Angel-ji:** hey guys guess wat?

Kat-nin has signed on 

_Katana has signed on_

**Kat-nin: **wat?

**Katana:** ya wat?

**Angel-ji:** well I was just sleepin under the cherry tree yesterday and shika came and asked me to watch the sun set with him.

**Katana: **R U SERIOUS?

**Kat-nin:** OMG! GOOD FOR YOU!

**Angel-ji:** completely serious! And then as the stars came out I fell asleep on his should, and he put his arm around me!!! - yaaaay!!!!!!!!!

**Katana:** OMG!

**Kat-nin:** OO - did n/e thing else happen? Wink wink

**Angel-ji:** NO! Shut up! U perv!

The half blind Nin has signed on 

_Lilima has signed on_

**The half blind Nin: **hey wats up evry 1?

**Lilima:** hey hello evry body!

**Katana: **oh not much. Just anaji ell asleep on shika's shoulder and her wrapped his arm around her!

**The half blind Nin: **no way!

**Lilima: **omg! Yayness for u anaji!

**Angel-ji:** well I g2g talk 2 u guys later! Bye!

**Kat-nin:** bye!

**The half blind Nin:** see ya!

**Lilima:** bye!

**Katana:** bye!

Angel-ji has signed off 

_Lilima has signed off_

_The half blind Nin has signed off_

_Kat-nin has signed off_

_Katana has signed off._

_**End online conversation**._

Anaji logged off and went to take a shower and eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. The only characters I do own are Anaji, Katia, and Sho.

**Recap: **Anaji logged off and went to take a shower and eat breakfast.

XD XD XD XD

She had training today and had to hurry. Her sensei would not be happy that she was late. She got to the training grounds still tying her hair up. She was _really_ late. "Now that you're actually here, we can begin your training." He said as Anaji approached him.

"Gomen nasai,"(1) she apologized, "I forgot to set my alarm clock last night."

"Well don't forget again," he said.

"Yes sir,"

"Now," he started, "today we will be sparring with Asuma's team."

_Uh-oh! I hope I don't have to fight Shikamaru!_ She thought.

Every one let out a groan. They had been sparring for the last few days and were getting tired of it.

"Hatori-sensei," Katia started, "why do we always have to fight another team?"

"Because it gives you experience with different ninja techniques," he stated matter-of-factly.

XD XD XD XD

"You're late," Asuma stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shikamaru said lazily.

"That's only because –" Ino didn't finish because Shikamaru sent her a death glare. Choji just sat there eating his potato chips.

"Okay every body," Asuma said, getting al of their attention, "Hatori has asked me to have you three spar with his team today. So lets head to their training area."

As they were walking Shikamaru almost stopped dead in his tracks. _Oh shit! That's Anaji's team! I hope I don't get paired to fight her!_

**(1) "Gomen nasai" means I'm sorry in Japanese **

**A/n: yep! That's it! I hope every one liked it! And if you didn't oh well, get over it! Yeah I know it was short but it took me a whole week to get down. Stupid writers block! So, yeah. Ok now, you see that purple button that says 'go' yeah that one, click it. Yay! Good job you clicked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. The only characters I do own are Anaji, Katia, and Sho.

**Recap: **As they were walking Shikamaru almost stopped dead in his tracks. _Oh shit! That's Anaji's team! I hope I don't get paired to fight her!_

XD XD XD XD

Anaji was warming up when Asuma's team came into view. Every one stopped what they were doing as the two teachers spoke. Anaji could feel the tension rising as Ino stared at her. '_Good,'_ she thought, '_now I have a chance to teach this bitch a lesson.'_ The two girls glared at each other until Hatori-sensei spoke up.

"Okay now we will start the fights," He said, " Katia and Choji will fight first, then Sho and Ino, and last Anaji and Shikamaru. Got it?" every one nodded.

'_Damn!'_ anaji thought. Katia and Choji stepped into the center of the training ground. Katia smirked and started. Being blind, she'd had to rely on sound instead of sight, and Choji was pretty loud. Katia quickly won.

Ino and Sho were next. They stepped up and took a fighting stance. Sho wasn't too sure of him self and Ino quickly beat him.

Anaji and Shikamaru stepped up. Anaji hopped to God that he would not hate her if she won. They began soon and Anaji came at the shadow user at high speed. And few hits were exchanged, but mostly she tried to use long-range attacks. Shikamaru was going to attack again when she got an idea. She quickly did some hand signs and whispered to herself, "Slow Sleep Jutsu!" It was a simple family jutsu that would slowly put the user to sleep, but allow them to be completely aware of their surroundings.

They continued fighting and soon Anaji's attacks slowed. Every one was worried; they wondered what was wrong. After a while Anaji stood facing Shikamaru. She was breathing heavily and he was worried. Suddenly, she passed out. "Anaji!" he yelled, running towards her. Every one followed suit. Shikamaru picked her up, "I'll take her to a medic." Every one nodded. Anaji smirked on the inside; he jutsu had taken effect.

Right before he walked away, Anaji released the jutsu and punched him in the chin. He stumbled backwards and dropped her. She twisted in mid-air and landed on her feet. "How do you like my jutsu?" she asked, as Shikamaru sat on the ground rubbing his chin.

"It's nice," he said, "now check this out." Suddenly Anaji couldn't move. Shikamaru stood up and she could see his shadow reaching her.

"Okay, okay! You win!" she said. Every one else had been looking on completely confused.

"What just happened?" Sho asked.

"Nothing," Anaji replied, "I just lost, that's all." Every one still looked confused. "Can we go home now?" she asked to change the subject.

"It's fine with me," Hatori said.

"Go ahead," Asuma replied. Anaji immediately went into hyperactive mode and jumped about talking really fast. She was jumping around so much that she didn't see the stone and slipped on it, twisting her ankle.

"Aaaaahhh!" she yelled, "ow!" Hatori was at her side in an instant.

"Show me," he commanded. Anaji showed him her already swollen ankle. "You'll have to go see a medic and have that looked at." He went to pick her up but Shikamaru stopped him.

"I'll take her," he said.

"No, you don't have to," Anaji said.

"It's okay," he answered, "I _want_ to." Anaji blushed, and Ino looked about ready to explode. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk away. As he was walking, Anaji looked over his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Ino.

When they were out of hearing distance of their teams, Anaji spoke up, "um… Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why… why did you offer to take me to the medics?" he seemed to debate his answer. Then he shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to."

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Soon they came to the hospital. Shikamaru took Anaji in and spoke to a nurse.

"I can heal it," she said, "but you'll be limping for a few days afterward."

"Okay," Anaji said, "I'm fine with that." So the nurse healed her ankle and Anaji limped out of the hospital with the help of Shikamaru. When they were out of the hospital and walking (they didn't know where they were walking), Anaji turned to Shikamaru. She quickly gave him a hug and said, "thank you, very much, Shikamaru. You're the best."

Shikamaru smiled. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. She nodded. "Good," then you won't mind me doing this." He tilted her head up and quickly kissed her on the lips. Anaji was shocked. She stood there as Shikamaru broke away, "I'm sorry," he said.

"No," anaji said, "don't be." And she leaned up and kissed him. She was surprised when she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied happily, and his tongue explored her mouth, deepening the kiss. Soon they broke away for air. Anaji smiled and took shikamaru's hand in her own.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

"that would be nice," she said, still smiling.


End file.
